Field
The present invention relates to a cover used for a headrest.
Description of Related Art
Vehicle seats are typically comprised of, for example, a foam material cushion member and a trim cover that covers the cushion member. Seats which are further provided with a wadding member and a detachable seat cover (changeable cover) that can be changed based on the users' preferences are also available (see, for example, JP2009-153560 A).
For the headrests of seats, a changeable cover having a bag-like shape so as to be fitted to enclose the headrest is also used (see FIG. 12).